


"Benedict The Hulk"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Make Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly rough day makes Benedict a angry boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Benedict The Hulk"

Could you write a fic where Ben takes down the door like he did in Sherlock?  
_________________________________

"I just need a moment!" Ben shouted, he'd had a particularly bad day and was a little heated when he came home. You had begged him to tell you what was wrong but he just got angrier. 

"Ben, please don't do this." A few tears in your eye as he walked back to his office. He always grew distant when he got angry. "Please can't we just talk about it?" You worried about him. 

"I said I need a damn minute!" He shouted louder and pushed his hand to the door to the office to open it but instead the force was so strong he knocked it down. 

"Well that's nice..." You muttered, getting angry yourself. Ben stepped over the door and into his office, taking a seat on the sofa and taking some deep breaths. You stomped upstairs and slammed the bedroom door closed locking it behind you and covered up in bed, crying into your pillow. 

A few minutes later you heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping on the other side of the door before a light knock on it.   
"Darling..." Ben spoke softly. "Can I come in?" He sounded calmer. 

"Why don't you just knock it down like you did downstairs." You cried sarcastically. 

"Please?" He asked. You got out of bed and went to unlock the door before turning back to get in bed. Ben opened the door slowly and walked in, sitting in the crook of your knees on the edge of the bed as you covered back up. "Honey..." Ben rested his hand on your outer thigh as he tried to get you to speak. "I'm sorry honey. Please talk to me." 

"What is a marriage for if not to confide in each other?" You sniffled. 

"I know and I should have...it's just sometimes I need a moment to myself to think it out." Ben rubbed your leg through the covers. 

"Well you didn't have to go all Hulk on the door." You snorted, Ben chuckled. 

"Sorry about that. It just sorta happened. It wasn't hung very well though in my defense. 

"Now you can 'just sorta' put it back up." 

"I will." Ben nodded like a punished little boy. 

"Next time though don't take your anger out on the doors. Doesn't your hand hurt?" You looked back to him over your shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, yes." He stops rubbing your leg and turns his attention to his hand and wrist. You turned over and got out of bed as he stood up. 

"Let me see." You took his hand lightly so you didn't hurt him. "You've probably sprained it. Let's get you a ice pack and a wrap." You headed downstairs with Ben following behind you. Once you were in the kitchen you grabbed the first aid kit from under the counter and took the ace wrap out then got a ice pack from the fridge. "Sit down on the couch in the living room." You told Ben and he did. You started to wrap his hand and wrist in the wrap and then laid his hand on top of the ice pack as it rested on the arm of the sofa. 

"Thank you Nurse (Y/N)." Ben looked over to you, you had sat beside him. 

"Next time you better think before throwing a tantrum..." You looked at him sternly but his cute face melted your harsh mask and you leaned in to kiss him tenderly. 

"I will darling." Ben smiled against your lips before kissing you again.


End file.
